


(Не)взаимность

by Arrogant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: AU: Мир, где из-за любви можно умереть - ужасный мир. Мир, где на теле появляются цветы, которые медленно тебя убивают из-за банальной не взаимности. Мир, где ты сам можешь накрутить себя до подобного состояния.Цзянь И зацвел, но это не забавно и не смешно. Это разрушает его.





	(Не)взаимность

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5826485

Цзяню И было не по себе. Он впервые в жизни зацвел — это было бы смешно, если бы не было так печально. Крохотные, только набирающую свою силу, бутоны появились на его предплечьях. Они неприятно стягивали кожу и зудели, отчего их нестерпимо хотелось расцарапать ногтями. Хотелось вонзить в них что-то острое или… просто выжечь. Да, именно так — взять зажигалку и подпалить нежные бутоны, чтобы они не бросались в глаза и не раздражали. Глядя на них, он злился. Ведь они были его самым главным доказательством.

«Он меня не любит», — пронеслась в голове колючая мысль.

Не любит — это приговор. Крест на его жизни, ведь для Цзяня он был всем — небом и землей, ночью и днем. Он был для него миром.

О, это действительно была ужасная ситуация.

Упав обратно на развороченную постель, он попытался не заплакать, но это выходило скверно: глаза покраснели, а в уголках уже блестели капли слез, которые держались на чистом упрямстве. Нужно было как-то спрятать появившиеся цветки, но это было невозможно — Чжань сразу бы понял, что что-то не так, ведь не в его характере было носить закрытую одежду в жаркое время года. Рука сама потянулась к предплечью — там было всего лишь два мелких цветка, которые даже не успели полностью раскрыть свои лепестки. Ногти, искусанные от нервозности, прошлись по коже в опасной близости от растений — Цзянь не хотел их касаться. Где-то внутри него еще теплилась надежда, что это был всего лишь сон и вот, если он сейчас же проснется, то все будет как раньше: чистая гладкая кожа на руках не будет иметь этих странных наростов. Но он отчего-то не просыпался, а эти цветки не хотели пропадать.

— Черт, — тихо взвыл он, прикусывая губу.

Телефон коротко завибрировал — это Чжань написал сообщение. Скорее всего, он опять костерил его всеми известными словами за то, что он снова проспал и вот уже как пять минут опаздывал. Все-таки встав, Цзянь быстро кинулся в душ — надо было скорее привести себя и мысли в порядок.

Стоя под холодными струями воды, Цзянь неуверенно решился прикоснуться к одному из бутонов. Лепестки, хоть и свернутые в подобие трубочки, имели шелковистую основу, поэтому прикасаться к ним было очень приятно. Сам же стебель был жестким — он был шероховатым и ужасно раздражал кожу из-за чего она начинала зудеть. Рвано вздохнув из-за холодной воды и волнения, он плотно взялся за основание стебля и провернул его. По нервам тут же ударила боль — тело затряслось, а глаза вновь наполнились слезами, но он продолжал выкручивать стебель. Боль всегда была его страхом, поэтому сейчас, перебарывая себя, он ломал чертовы цветки, которые прорасли на его теле. Которые символизировали _его не любовь_.

* * *

— Чжань Сиси!

Он прыгнул на него со ступенек, оглушающе крича. Его губы все также тянулись в обаятельной улыбке, а руки, хоть и открытые, местами были заклеены пластырем. Чжань его, как обычно, не поймал — свалился вместе с ним на асфальт, неприятно прикладываясь спиной о жесткую поверхность.

— Бля, — на грани выдоха протянул он, сквашивая раздраженное лицо. — Ты чего так долго? — гнев все еще слышался в голосе, еще бы его не было.

Цзянь плотнее притиснулся к нему — нестерпимо хотелось обниматься, а еще, быть может, самую капельку, целоваться. Но этого нельзя было сделать, даже в своих мечтах подобное было под запретом. Чжань отпихнул его сам, быстро поднимаясь, а он, все еще сидя на пыльной дорожке, показушно корчил обиженные рожицы, пытаясь соответствовать себе.

— Что у тебя с руками? — Чжань всегда был наблюдательным, но именно сегодня Цзянь рассчитывал на его «слепоту».

Он даже не удосужился поднять его с пола — стоял рядом, взглядом цепляясь за наклеенные пластыри.

— Просто порезался. — Цзянь быстро поднялся, отряхивая задницу от налипшей пыли. — Давай быстрее, а то ворота закроются.

Он бодро пошел вперед, отчаянно пытаясь подавить панику, что грозила вырваться на свободу.

— В таком месте? — Чжань схватил его за руку, разворачивая к себе лицом.

Маска приветливого дурачка, будто вросшая под кожу, красовалась на Цзяне. Чжань видел ее, но пока не собирался бить тревогу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «этим местом»? — Цзянь рассмеялся, вставая в позу: впервые в жизни хотелось, чтобы он отстал. Забил на него и просто пошел рядом, начиная рассказывать об очередной части манги, которая не так давно должна была выйти в продажу.

— Прекрати притворяться, — сказал Чжань, устрашающе зыркая из-под сведенных бровей.

— Да какое притворство! — Мягко высвободив свою руку из захвата, он развернулся к Чажню спиной и медленно, в развалку, пошел вперед, лишь бы не видеть его лица. — Я же говорю, — продолжил он, — случайно порезался. Такое бывает, представь себе! — Цзянь порывисто развернулся и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Но, знаешь, мне нравится такая твоя забота, Чжань Сиси. — Он подмигнул и послал воздушный поцелуй. — Мне станет намного лучше, если ты поцелуешь меня в щеку. Вот увидишь, мои раны сразу же заживут.

Чжань двинулся к нему, поэтому Цзянь радостно раскинул руки в стороны, готовясь к теплому объятию. Он даже глаза закрыл, предвкушая, но легкая затрещина разрушила его планы.

— Размечтался, — угрюмо пробормотал Чжань, хватая его за шкирку. — Шевели паклями, у нас осталось мало времени.

* * *

Они успели перед самым закрытием ворот — ворвались в тесное пространство ураганом и быстро умчались в здание, ловя вслед укоризненные возгласы.

Цзянь, все время их пути, думал о своем: прорастающие на его коже цветы не давали покоя. Конечно, он слышал о том, что такое случалось и раньше, что от этого мало кто умирал. Но ведь умирал же! А этого ему не хотелось, а переключится на новый объект воздыханий не представлялось возможным. Цзяню вообще иногда казалось, что он моногамен — способен любить только одного. Любить искренне и нежно, чтобы раз — и навсегда. Без права на вторую попытку. Говорить Чжаню об этом было опасно — реакция могла быть непредсказуемой, поэтому он молчал. Молчал так долго, как только мог, а вот теперь зацвел, и этот процесс было не остановить.

Он четко ощущал, что дальше дело пойдет все хуже и хуже. На его предплечьях будут появляться все новые и новые цветы, пока он совсем в них не растворится. Ведь эта зараза не остановится на одном месте, она пойдет дальше, пока не закроет его всего. Пока корни не прорастут внутри и не остановят его глупое любящее сердце. А дальше все — пустота.

Остановить процесс «цветения», как Цзянь в шутку называл это у себя в голове, можно было одним способом — взаимностью. А это, увы, означало только одно — Цзянь обречен. Все это действовало ему на нервы.

Чжань, пусть и крайне редко видел его таким серьезным и задумчивым, старался не отвлекать. Он исподтишка наблюдал за ним, цепко замечая мелькавшие подавленные эмоции. Его заклеенные руки все еще не давали покоя. Чжаню казалось, что за этим стоит что-то серьезное, но вот что — догадаться не мог. Поэтому глубоко внутри волновался, подмечал детали, но молчал. Ждал того, что Цзянь сам все расскажет.

Уроки текли медленно: Цзянь старался вести себя как обычно — временами ластился как кот, делал что-то дурацкое и до безобразия смешное, а еще старался заполнять тишину своим голосом. Постоянно о чем-то бубнил, что-то рассказывал. Если Чжань был очень занят — переключался на других парней из класса и уже доставал их, вешая лапшу на уши и задорно улыбаясь.

Именно тогда, когда Цзянь развлекал себя разговором с другими ребятами, к нему подошла Сяо Хой и, под мнимым предлогом, вынудила пойти с собой. Оставшись один на один, она долго не решалась что-то ему сказать, а он, не найдя ничего интересного вокруг, пристально рассматривал ее. Она была милой — слегка полноватой, конечно, но это легко можно было исправить несколькими занятиями на спортплощадке. Сяо Хой нерешительно мялась и пыталась что-то из себя выдавить, а также постоянно краснела. Это признание, подумал Цзянь и решил уже дать от ворот поворот, когда она его ошарашила:

— Ты же лучший друг Чжаня Чженси, правильно? — спросила она, точно зная ответ на вопрос, иначе не стала бы вытягивать его в укромное место для разговора. — Я… — она опять замялась, попыталась поправить и так небрежно растрепанные волосы, — … ты не мог бы передать это Чжаню?

Она протянула нежно розовый конверт, который даже в такой ситуации казался Цзяню чертовски обворожительным. Таким милым и игривым, с маленькими ровными сердечками по бокам и забавной рожицей где-то посередине. Цзянь не решался коснуться его — внутри все резко похолодело и опустилось куда-то вниз, а глаза на секунду заволокла темнота. Она, не дождавшись реакции, впихнула мягкий на ощупь конверт в его руку и волнительно-счастливая ускакала, сказав напоследок, что рассчитывает на него. Она на него рассчитывает — Цзянь кое-как удержал себя от смеха, съеживаясь в тоскливый комок прямо на месте.

Рассчитывает — ну что за черт, а? Почему именно так? Почему именно его — того, кто влюблен в того же человека, заставляют подписывать себе смертный приговор?

Предплечья нестерпимо зачесались — Цзяню на миг показалось, что новые бутоны хотят прорвать его кожу, чтобы расцвести алыми цветами крови на руках. Но это было лишь предположение, всего лишь догадка. Первый звонок заставил его встрепенуться — чертовы уроки не ждали.

* * *

Чжань сидел на своем месте: он подпирал рукой щеку и безучастно смотрел в окно, считая птиц и облака. Делать было разительно нечего. Многие одноклассники тоже никуда не спешили — сидели за партами или на них и разговаривали, иногда громко смеясь. Слишком привычная картина для необычной ситуации. Цзянь сидел позади и решал для себя вопрос: а стоит ли говорить о признании? Эгоистичная сторона кричала, что это глупо и вообще, она должна была лично отдать это признание, а лучше — никогда не попадаться Чжаню на глаза. Другая, более мягкая и податливая, хотела во всем признаться и все отдать — и письмо, и сердце, которое еще способно было биться. Точку в этом споре поставил сам Чжань. Неосознанно, но он всегда подбирал нужные под ситуацию слова, сам того не замечая.

— Ну и чушь, — сказал он, разворачиваясь к Цзяню лицом, — они уже несколько минут обсуждают какую-то девушку, которая одному из них призналась. Поливают ее дерьмом. — Он кивком головы указал на сидящую чуть поодаль парочку парней. — Что за мода пошла, вмешиваться в чужие отношения и выставлять их напоказ.

У Цзяня затряслись внутренности — он не должен вмешиваться. Это решение далось ему на удивление легко: он достал из кармана чуть смятое и потертое письмо, которое потеряло свой первоначальный блеск, но даже так выглядело милым. Протягивая его, он увидел удивление и легкий страх заставил его пальцы дрожать.

— Тебе попросили передать, — сказал он, стараясь успокоить чувства. — Она просила, чтобы ты ей обязательно ответил.

Он улыбнулся, когда Чжань неуверенно забрал письмо и небрежно кинул его в сумку.

* * *

Это было полнейшей катастрофой — цветы потихоньку распускались.

Проснувшись утром, Цзянь увидел на своих руках вновь появившиеся бутоны. Некоторые все еще были закрыты, а некоторые — пытались нежно раскрыть свои лепестки, принося жгучую боль своему хозяину. Жесткие стебли царапали кожу — она зудела и местами кровоточила, потому что была жестоко расчесана обгрызанными ногтями. Бутонов, на одну или две штучки, стало больше — это остро ощущалось, потому что кожа в местах их появления становилась нежно-податливой и самую малость воспаленной. Цзянь чуть ли не завыл в голос, когда вновь их увидел — они были такими красивыми и так больно ранили душу, что невозможно было сдержать слез. А еще — крика, ведь выдирать их было намного больнее всего остального.

Дрожащей рукой, Цзянь схватился, за чуть раскрывший свой бутон, цветок — лепестки аккуратно огладили сухую ладонь, что было приятно, но не доставляло спокойствия. Даже глубокий вздох не принес ясности — хотелось безутешно кричать в полный голос, а еще признаться. Позвонить, написать, сказать самому — не важно, самое главное — просто донести. Высказать все то, что копилось в душе столько времени. Раскрыться, как этот чертов алый бутон, а потом ожидать неутешительных последствий. Цзянь боялся себе представить, что мог выкинуть Чжань. Он всегда был темной лошадкой, поэтому предугадать его поведение было сложно. Но в представлении Цзяня Чжань всегда выбирал два доступных ему варианта: он либо жестоко избивал Цзяня за «неправильную» любовь, либо тихо уходил, больше не возвращаясь. Последнее, отчего-то было самым болезненным и нежеланным. Лучше пусть ударит, чем тихо и мирно уйдет, думал Цзянь, утирая слезы с щек.

На этот раз цветки ломались труднее — те, что практически распустились, были гибкими у основания, поэтому гнулись, словно гимнасты, в разные стороны, не желая надломлено трещать в стебле. Они не ломались, поэтому их приходилось долго выкручивать, а после — выдирать. Резким и быстрым движением — раз! — и все. После этого беспомощно дрожали руки, а горло сводило удушающим спазмом. Это было слишком больно, чтобы повторять изо дня в день. Но ради своего спокойствия, ради его _незнания_ , Цзянь мог и потерпеть.

* * *

Чжань всегда был внимателен к деталям, поэтому прятать от него что-то было сложно. При беглом взгляде на Цзяня, он отметил возросшее число пластырей и бледность, что беспомощно обнажала его уязвимость. Он был каким-то измученным и больным, но все еще делал вид, что все в порядке, что ничего не изменилось. Он даже попытался как обычно налететь на Чжаня со ступенек, вот только не рассчитал и навернулся с нее, больно ударяясь копчиком. Но даже так Цзянь И улыбался — искажал губы в кривой линии, буквально крича: «Я чертовски заебан, но не сломлен». Это бесило Чжаня больше всего.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, когда они медленно шагали к школе: в этот день Цзянь не опоздал, но шел очень медленно, изредка заваливаясь куда-то в бок. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Конечно, Чжань Сиси. — Он выдавил улыбку, которая на общем фоне беспощадно блекла и отдавала болезнью. — Лучше не бывает.

Он врал — так неумело, так по-детски, что хотелось отвесить ему легкий подзатыльник, а потом, как бы невзначай, приобнять. Но Чжань не стал этого делать, к такому Цзянь И прикасаться было страшно. Как будто он мог сломаться лишь от одного неудачного касания, превращаясь в груду переломанных костей.

Цзяня ощутимо повело в сторону — Чжань схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя опереться на плечо.

— Так не пойдет, — тихо, на грани слышимости, проговорил он, приобнимая дрожащего парня. — Мы отправляемся домой.

— Какой домой? — Цзянь встрепенулся, отчего несколько белых прядей волос прошлись по щеке Чжаня. — Школа не ждет, а со мной все в порядке.

— Сегодня школа тебя не ждет, она просила передать, что у тебя заслуженный выходной, — не слушая бреда, который нес Цзянь, проговорил он, разворачиваясь и шагая в противоположную сторону. — Закину тебя домой, а сам пойду постигать знания, — это было брошено вскользь, чтобы как-то разбавить образовавшуюся тишину.

— Ладно, но я могу рассчитывать на исцеляющий поцелуйчик в щеку? — спросил Цзянь, крепче хватаясь за плечо Чжаня.

— Я тебя сейчас тут кину, и дальше сам поползешь, — оборвал он, не собираясь разжимать рук.

— Понял.

* * *

К концу пути Цзянь И подозрительно обессилел — стал более бледным, начал чаще спотыкаться и заваливаться в сторону. Все это заставляло Чжаня волноваться. Устав постоянно тянуть на себя заваливающегося в сторону Цзяня, он заставил сделать того последнее усилие — заставил залезть себе на спину и уже бодрой и относительно ровной походкой начал продвигаться вперед. Заклеенные пластырем руки плотно притянули к себе, как будто бы обнимая. Чжань не обратил на это внимание: плотнее перехватил ноги Цзяня и, тихо матерясь, попытался открыть дверь, чтобы завалиться внутрь здания.

Лифт приветливо пиликнул и открыл дверцы: они медленно вошли и Чжань позволил себе слегка привалиться к стенке, переводя дыхание. Цзянь за его спиной зашевелился — неосторожно продел руку в лямку его рюкзака, а сам плотнее притиснулся, мирно сопя в ухо. Его волосы в который раз за день прошлись по щеке: самым кончиком пощекотали слегка обветренные губы, а потом упали ниже, проходясь по шее, заставляя испытывать дрожь.

Дернувшись, Чжань случайно приложил Цзяня головой о стенку лифта и, пытаясь держать лицо, встал ровно, изредка косясь на примостившуюся на плече макушку. Но тот не дернулся — всхлипнул что-то неразборчивое и затих, утыкаясь носом в выемку над ключицей. Двери лифта распахнулись: Чжань вывалился с ним на площадку, желая поскорее сбросить тяжелый груз, который приятно посапывал или похрюкивал куда-то в плечо, сильнее вцепляясь в тело. Это отдавало какой-то ненормальностью и заставляло беспокоиться: предчувствие буквально кричало о том, что сейчас произойдет что-то непоправимое.

— Где ключи? — спросил Чжань, слегка встряхиваясь, чтобы привести в чувства Цзяня.

Он ничего не ответил — расцепил руки и потянулся куда-то себе за спину, чуть ли не заваливая их на пол. Матерясь себе под нос, Чжань кое-как спас ситуацию, а потом, уже держа многострадальные ключи в одной руке, в отместку встряхнул Цзяня. Тот обиженно простонал в ухо: мурашки так и побежали по телу, разрядами тока ударяя в позвоночник.

Квартира Цзяня встретила пустотой и обезличенностью — она была до смешного убранной и хранила еле заметный запах моющего средства. Все вещи стояли на _своих_ местах — квартира выглядела как с картинки, но уютней от этого она не становилась. В ней не хотелось жить: посмотреть и повосхищаться — возможно, но постоянно обитать…

Не став разуваться, Чжань в развалку прошелся по квартире, выискивая комнату Цзяня. Тот стал, по ощущениям, еще тяжелее: его хотелось скинуть на постель и размять затекшие мышцы, а еще потянуться. До еле слышного хруста и так сладко-соблазнительно, чтобы невольный стон сорвался с губ.

Его комната была закрыта, поэтому пришлось налегать плечом на стену, а уже потом, одной рукой поддерживая Цзяня И под задницу, хвататься за ручку и в спешке поворачивать. Благо, что та была не заперта, иначе Чжань скинул бы того на пол и поскорее ушел, сваливая с плеч не только груз ответственности, но и друга. Его комната была маленькой, — сложилось ощущение, что он выбрал ее только из-за этого, — но до противного уютной. Она была слегка затемнена шторами, поэтому создавала приятный полумрак, а общая загруженность и неряшливость делали ее нежно-щемящей. Хотелось остаться в ней хотя бы до следующего дня, потому что в груди неприятно тянуло при мысли о том, чтобы оперативно свалить на учебу.

Подойдя к развороченной кровати, Чжань попытался аккуратно скинуть его на постель, но этого не получилось — тот утянул его за собой. Они как-то непонятно закрутились, а потом, уже остановившись, были плотно притянуты друг к другу. При других обстоятельствах, Чжань никогда бы не сказал, что Цзянь был острым и каким-то угловатым, но лежа на нем, он жестко ощущал каждый его изгиб: каждую выпирающую кость, каждую юношескую неровность. Он был до безобразия худым, будто питался святым духом, иногда употребляя вприкуску воздух насущный. Смотря на его болезненно-бледное лицо, видя каждый его изъян так близко и так явно, он не смог удержаться от рассматривания. Лицо Цзяня, даже такое, привлекало — возникло ужасное желание смотреть на него всегда: ночью и днем, утром и вечером. Он был обезоруживающе милым и самую малость раздражающим — идеальный коктейль для привлекательной личности.

Цзянь открыл глаза: они были затуманенными и какими-то расфокусированными. Сконцентрировавшись на Чжане, он мягко улыбнулся, а брови его изломились в трогательном изгибе, и тихо прошептал:

— Я так тебя люблю, — будто сам себе сказал он, впиваясь руками в бока, сминая рубашку.

В этом шепоте было что-то болезненное и откровенное, будто перед Чжанем только что обнажили чью-то душу, которая была омрачена грозовыми тучами.

Он больше ничего не сказал — потянулся к его лицу и тихо поцеловал: как-то удушающе-нежно, будто в последний раз. А Чжань испугался: завозился, заерзал, пытаясь освободиться. Все это было каким-то неправильным и странным, будто что-то было не так, шло не по сценарию. Если бы что-то и должно было произойти, то точно не так — он знал это на уровне подсознания, но от неумения и незнания не мог об этом сказать. Поэтому решил сбежать — тихо, с наглухо затворенной дверью.

* * *

Цзянь И не объявился на следующий день, и даже после его не было. Будто он решил куда-то свалить, но забыл предупредить. А Чжань же не находил себе места — его угнетала перспектива скорой встречи и наоборот. Словно внутри произошел взрыв, который перемешал многие чувства, поменял их местами. Каждый новый факт накладывался на уже имеющийся. Это все не давало спать по ночам, навязчивыми мыслями заполняя голову.

На звонки и сообщения первое время никто не отвечал — это было обычным явлением, ведь Цзянь часто терял свой телефон где-то в доме, а потом, опомнившись, находил его и строчил множество извиняющихся сообщений, чередуя их с дурацкими стикерами. Но после того как вызываемый абонент резко оказался вне сети, Чжань не смог себя удержать от страшных мыслей. Да и как назло перед глазами постоянно мелькали его заклеенные руки, на которых так непривычно смотрелись разноцветные пластыри.

Накрутив себя, он кинулся прочь из дома — его тянуло совсем в другое место, и он не мог противопоставить этому чувству ничего. Поэтому, уже стоя перед дверью его квартиры, он нервозно нажимал на звонок, томясь в кислом ожидании. Но дверь никто не открывал, поэтому дернув ее за ручку, Чжань неприятно осознал, что она была не заперта.

Войдя внутрь, он скинул теплую кофту на вешалку и, все-таки разувшись, быстро пробежался по комнатам. Все вещи, как обычно, стояли на своих местах, ничего не поменялось с его последнего визита. Но все-таки было кое-что отличное от того раза — тишина. Въедливая, обжигающая тишина, что заползала в уши и давила на сознание, нагнетая.

Дверь в его комнату была открыта. Там, на кровати, свернувшись калачиком и закрывшись одеялом, лежал Цзянь. Он был подозрительно тих и Чжань подумал, что он спит.

Стараясь его не будить, он аккуратно прошелся по комнате, вдыхая спертый воздух, — казалось, что она была плотно закрыта все это время, поэтому нестерпимо хотелось открыть окно и впустить прохладный воздух с улицы. Подойдя к его кровати, Чжань медленно наклонился, стараясь разглядеть его лицо, но оно было также скрыто одеялом — это настораживало. Коснувшись его, он цепко сжал руку на плече, а Цзянь И вздрогнул всем телом, испуганно вздыхая.

— Вставай, — прошептал Чжань, поворачивая его к себе, а после — откидывая одеяло.

Цзянь И был каким-то замученным: темные, чуть ли не лиловые синяки под глазами пугали, а покрасневшие глаза заставляли испытывать легкую жалость и стыд. Он казался каким-то маленьким и уставшим, отчего хотелось сделать что-то приятное, чтобы избавить его от навалившегося груза. Сфокусировав взгляд, он посмотрел на Чжаня странными глазами — как будто не верил, что тот пришел и сейчас был здесь, в его комнате. Это заставляло испытать неясную боль в середине груди.

Цзянь потянулся к нему всем телом, а после схватил в крепкие объятия. Он притянул его так близко к себе, что Чжань не смог удержать равновесия и бессильно свалился рядом, упираясь руками в кровать. Образовавшееся молчание как-то давило и не позволяло собрать мысли в кучу — это было неправильно и слегка раздражало. Аккуратно опустившись на Цзяня, — оказываясь близко к нему как в _тот_ раз, — он легко погладил его по волосам, успокаивая.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Цзянь, стискивая его крепче. — Я… я больше не буду, честно.

Он сказал это так откровенно, так удушающе больно, что Чжань плюнул на все и тоже сдавил его в объятиях, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы было удобнее обоим, но этого, как видно, не получилось. Цзянь тихо зашипел, но поменять позу не решился — боялся, что на этом все закончится. Чжань сделал это за него: расцепил объятия и приподнялся, пристально его осматривая. То, что он увидел, заставило сердце судорожно сжаться — цветы.

Красные, будто цвета крови, они распускались на его руках, доставляя небывалый дискомфорт — это можно было понять по болезненно расцарапанным предплечьям и воспаленной коже. Все резко встало на свои места, отчего на миг стало страшно. Он видел подобное только в историях в интернете или по телевизору, поэтому столкнувшись лицом к лицу, не мог ничего сказать. Мысли вышли из-под контроля: он опять вспомнил пластыри на руках, его бледность и вялость. Эти воспоминания засели в голове и начали долбить, пытаясь донести очевидную мысль — он их ломал. Не попытался исправить все другим способом, не стал говорить об этом — просто выдирал, не беря в расчет свои чувства.

— Это… — голос Чжаня дрогнул, дыхание перехватило.

— Я постараюсь это все исправить, — сказал Цзянь тихо, пристально смотря в глаза Чжаня, — это же… ничего? — Он улыбнулся: сел, скрестив ноги, и попытался хоть немного закрыть алые бутоны, которые были просто огромными по сравнению с самым началом.

— Идиот! — не выдержал, поэтому вскричал Чжань, давая ощутимую оплеуху Цзяню.

— Эй, вообще-то больно! — Тот нахохлился как взъерошенный попугай и стал растирать место удара, жалостливо поглядывая на друга. — Я тут душу изливаю, а…

— А раньше этого сделать не мог? Чего молчал, полудурок? — Чжань схватил его за руку, притягивая ее ближе к себе и рассматривая крупные цветки. — Чего ты этим хотел добиться?

— Но…

— Да что «но»?! — Чжань посмотрел ему в глаза, все еще держа руку в захвате. — Ты не мог спросить, что я думаю по этому поводу или как?

— Я думал, что это невозможно, — совсем тихо сказал Цзянь, опуская голову, потому что больше не мог вынести пристального взгляда.

— Что? — переспросил Чжань, явно плохо расслышав.

— Я думал, что это не взаимно, — чуть громче повторил он. — Я боялся, что ты не поймешь.

— Дурак… — сказал, будто выдохнул, Чжань: — а если бы было слишком поздно?..

Он невесомо огладил один из цветков, нежно проходясь по слегка скрученным лепесткам. У Цзяня затряслись руки: от облегчения, от мимолетной обиды на себя же… от утихшего страха и покинутой печали. Чжань подсел чуть ближе, развел его руки в стороны, а потом обнял, тепло привлекая к себе.

— Иногда не стоит молчать, — еле слышно пробормотал он.

Один из лепестков мягко отделился от цветка и упал вниз, тут же сминаясь неудачным движением.


End file.
